Be Still
by leika
Summary: FAKEYYH xover. Dee and Ryo are together, but how stable is their relationship? Especially since Kurama transfers to their station after a tragic incident... How much trouble can he cause? Find out! Chap 2 up!
1. Crash Into You

BE STILL 

Leika

Disclaimer: None of them are mine.

Hope you enjoy! =)

I like for you to be still 

_It is as though you are absent_

And you hear me from far away 

_And my voice does not touch you._

_It seems as though your eyes had flown away_

_And it seems that a kiss had sealed your mouth_

_As all things are filled with my soul_

_You emerged from the things filled with my soul._

_You are like my soul,_

_A butterfly of dream._

_And you are like the word 'melancholy'_

_                        ~excerpt from, ' I like for you be still', by Pablo Neruda_

Chapter 1. Crash Into You

            Dee cursed as he awoke suddenly to a loud sound. Grumbling incoherent thoughts under his breath, he forgot for a moment why he had set his alarm to go off at an ungodly time. It seemed that he wasn't the only one being roused as rough, bedroom voices shouted from across his apartment, "Turn that goddamn thing off, will you?"

            Still disgruntled, he sat up, took a look at the ringing apparatus, and promptly smashed it off. Laying back down, he muttered again and again about the damn alarm disturbing his dreams about him and Ryo, alone on a beautiful resort, in the middle of a thunderstorm, both of them pleasantly soaked through, and you know where the thoughts lead to, right? As he proceeded to close his eyes, a smile began to form, and a sigh escaped his lips, "Ryo ~"

            His eyes suddenly opened, "Ryo! Argh, was gonna pick something up for him today!"

            Fully awake now, he jumped up, and banged his knee badly on the bed table.

            It was a rare occasion when Dee would become directionally deficient. But now it hit him badly. He was getting a bit incensed at having gotten up so early in the morning just to find a freaking flower shop, only to get lost (Who wouldn't?). What made matters worse was that he was limping a bit from this morning's encounter. Messing up his hair in frustration, he growled, "Where the hell is that flower shop? It's already 7:00, I'm almost late!"

            Suddenly recovering, he thought, "Hm… but before that, how do I get out of here?"

            He was in the middle of nowhere, smack right in between abandoned buildings. Trying to think deeply, he remembered, "Three wrongs don't make a right, but three lefts do… Three lefts huh?"

            He walked towards his left. One… turned left again, two… The last left, three!

"Ah! I can see the light again!!!!" Dee jumped up in joy, and then landed on his bad leg. "Ouch!!!!"

He bent down to relieve some pressure off it, and somehow, his head snapped to the right. His gaze caught the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen so far. They bent upwards slightly, each so green and deep, their lashes lush, and the sunlight caused them to sparkle attractively. Searching for the owner of those eyes, he found a very pretty being with elfin-like  features. He – not a she, Dee decided – had delicate eyebrows arched just right, to give the owner a kind and gentle look. Dee couldn't help but notice, _'Those eyes... are very sad.'_ Below the eyes were smooth cheeks that had a tinge of pink from the sun's heat, a slightly pointed nose, and small, but luscious pink lips, shimmering in the light. The entire face was framed by very red locks of long hair, and with the pale complexion, he looked like a colored marble statue, a picture from a magazine. Traveling lower than the face to study the other's physique, he discovered he could only see until the torso, because below were myriads of exquisite flowers. Even his surroundings were of exotic flowers. "A fitting background for a masterpiece", Dee thought dreamily.

" – wait, flowers?" Looking up, he saw the large sign, 'Flower Shop'. 

Ryo got off from the car and surveyed the church in front of him. He wasn't really a religious person, he was here for police business. In their latest case, one of the witnesses was a priest. He was instructed to go and interview him. Setting up an appointment, the only time he got was 9:00 am, just when the fist mass and confessions of the day were over. The detective looked at his watch, "8:55, better get in now…"

The building was enormous – the ceiling that arched up had paintings in them, there were at least 12 columns and 12 rows of pews. A few people had remained, some praying, others just simply sitting, and there were even some who looked suspiciously like they were asleep. The altar stood proudly up front, the cross of Jesus glinting slightly in the back. Because of the atmosphere, Ryo genuflected, wondering a bit where he could find the priest. Head turning around every corner, he spotted a large statue of what looked like Mary. Dozens of flowers were by her feet, and it seemed that all colors of the rainbow were represented, although it looked like there were more violet-colored blooms than all others. _Mother of Perpetual Help_ he read. The oart-japanese started walking around again, and he found out that he didn't really have to move far, since he spotted the witness sitting a few rows from the altar, talking gently with a redhead. Ryo approached slowly, making sure his steps sounded to give them warning, and as he neared them, the half-Japanese saw that the redhead was in a kneeling position, and looked as if he was having a confession. _Make that 'she'_. The detective was about to move away, slightly shamed at having intruded, when the longhaired form turned and saw him. Ryo got a good look of the saddest being he'd ever seen. Those verdant eyes that shone with unshed tears, the full, pink lips that trembled slightly, and the long hair that was caressed by the wind and plastered some locks on her very pale face, on those smooth cheeks. The chestnut haired guy was about to apologize, but those soft lips had opened and said, "Thank you, Father."

It took Ryo a moment to realize that the redhead had already walked past him until the scent of roses mixed with sweet strawberries disappeared from his sense of smell. The priest smiled kindly and beckoned him closer, "Mr. MacLean?"

"Ah, Fr. Sive, I'm sorry to have interrupted."

"No, it's all right, we were done. A beautiful boy, isn't he?"

Ryo was taken aback, "Eh… Erm?"

"A very troubled angel…" 

The younger of the two looked towards the door the 'angel' had exited from. _A boy…?_

When Ryo got back at the office, he looked a bit out of it. All right, more 'out of it' than usual. What disturbed him were not the details of the crime and the statement he got from Fr. Sive, but those images of the sad angel, kneeling in front of the priest, as if it was his last hope. That same angel who had placed those beautiful flowers on the statue of Mary, mother of Perpetual Help. The priest had told him that the redhead went in the church with the bundles of flowers looking lost, scared, displaced. _'Did you know, Mr. Maclean, that violet usually represents mourning, and yearning or hoping for someone to save you?'_

Ryo sighed heavily, not realizing that he had already removed his coat, hung it on the back of his chair and in the process, had sat down. The half-Japanese was so bothered somehow, by that scene, and inside he wanted to pull back the young _man_ and help him, or even just listen to him. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his gloomy thoughts, "Yo."

Before Ryo could reply, a bouquet of irises was thrust to his face, "Eh?"

"Morning partner!" Dee looked down at him happily.

Forgetting his heavy thoughts for a while, Ryo smiled back cheerfully and asked, "Good morning too. You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Aren't I always sunny when I get to the office?"

Sweat dropping, the chestnut haired guy turned his attention to the violet flowers, "Thank you for these, Dee. What's the occa – " Images of that sad angel who offered flowers in the church intruded his thoughts again. Dee didn't like the troubled look on his partner's face at all. He lightly tapped the other guy, "Hey, Ryo. You okay?"

"Huh? Oh… It's nothing."

The older guy looked skeptically at him. He really hated it when Ryo kept things from him. He himself was like an open book, and always told his partner of things troubling him, why can't Ryo do the same? As he was about to insist, a strong push and an ear-shattering shout cut him short, "Dee!!"

"Argh!! JJ, will you stop doing that and greet people normally for once?"

"Dee, don't be mad… I was excited to see you!"

Ryo, still deep in thought didn't notice at all. JJ suddenly stopped his fangirliness and turned his attention to Ryo, "Hey, you okay?"

"Hm?"

JJ sweatdropped, "Aww… come on, don't be like that. I'm being concerned here. Oh, right! Inspector Rose wants to see you two in the office. Now."

Dee growled, "Grr… tell us things like that sooner. _Although I don't mind having Berkeley wait… Wait…_" Finally realizing it, he asked, "Berkeley? Why him? Where's the chief?"

"Visiting the Bronx office."

"Oh. Ryo, let's go."

The one being called was still staring at his desk, oblivious. "Yo, Ryo, Chief's office. Now."

Finally snapping out of it, he stood up and wandered towards the door. Dee looked seriously at the jacket his partner left behind, took it and caught up with the troubled man, "Here, you left your jacket."

"Ah… Thanks…" He reached out to get it. Suddenly, Dee pinned him to the wall, "Something's bothering you, I know it. For once, can't you tell me what's going on in your head?"

Ryo looked away from Dee's straightforward eyes. Then he gave a forced smile, "No, I'm fine, really. You don't – "

"Dammit, Ryo! I'm tired of this. I'm stressed out from always trying to guess what's on your mind. Speak up, will you?"

Eyebrows crunching together, the chestnut haired guy looked into his friend's eyes and opened his mouth, "I'm sorry. It's just that – "

The door beside them opened suddenly. A smug-looking Berkeley came out and he said in an irritated voice, "Can you continue your soap opera later? We've been waiting for almost half an hour already."

"I don't care, waiting's good for ya. Who knows, maybe you'll – "

Ryo immediately interjected, "We're very sorry sir."

On cue, Rose smiled sweetly at him, "Oh, I don't mind waiting for you, Ryo. I don't mind at all, as long as you do come."

Dee growled, about to attack him. But his partner had once again spoken, sweatdropping a little, "You said 'we' a while ago, sir. Someone's with you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. He's a fresh graduate, and was assigned here; an interesting young man. Come inside, I'll introduce you." Berkeley let them through the door, then closed it.

Both Dee and Ryo were shocked to find out that the newbie was none other than the redhead they saw this morning. Except that he had a short hair now. Rose introduced them, "Randy MacLean, Dee Laytner, this is Shuuichi Minamino."

If ever the redhead recognized them, he didn't give any indication of such. He only nodded lightly and said, "Pleased to meet you." 

Tbc…

* * *

Was it interesting? Too fast? Too slow? Comments please, and reviews! =)


	2. Echoes

Disclaimer: None of them are mine.

This space was allotted for acknowledgement. Thanks to all those who reviewed, sorry if I forgot who you guys were, I promise to fully say thanks in the next chapter, IF there's a next chapter… ~_~;; Oh, and if anyone noticed, I reposted Chap 1, cause it needed a lot of correcting… Thanks to the one who brought my attention to the mistake! ^_^ (Does anyone actually read this?) 

  
**LONG RANT: I had intended for this chapter to be longer, but as you may have guessed, I'm in a slump. In a bad slump. I can't seem to get into the characters of each one, so I find it hard to continue. Do you think this work has become so crappy?**

**Also, I don't know any of them much. Ryo is actually older than Dee (Vol 6)? Aggh… Hope you guys can help me…**

Err…

Hope you enjoy! =)

_The moon shines_

_Like a silver lantern_

_In the sky._

_Stray fireflies glow_

_Like silver coins_

_Thrown in the air._

_Is it rain or tears_

_That I hear falling,_

_Hurting the night?_

_                        ~excerpt from, ' Garvin's Lament", by Eduardo Calasanz_

Chapter 2. Echoes

            Ryo made a half-step forward and said in an accusing tone, "You!"

            The newbie's head snapped up to gaze at the chestnut-haired guy who had addressed him, but then it swept to the other guy who had added, as if Ryo had trailed off, " – cut your hair!"

            Immediately, the redhead blushed. Rose looked from Ryo to Dee, Dee to Ryo, then spoke, "So, you three know each other? And Laytner, put your arm down, it's rude to point."

            Regaining composure, the younger of the two partners replied, "Er… I saw him at the church today, when I was interviewing Father Sive. How about you, Dee?" 

"Saw him at the flower shop. Your hair was long!"

Kurama blushed again, his hair that was still long enough, shadowed his eyes, "Ah… Yes. But the code here disallows that."

"Oh, right."

Smiling quite mischievously, as if he had some evil plan brewing, the stand-in chief stated, "Well, Laytner, since you're all chummy with Shuuichi, I'll let you be the one to show him the ropes, while _Ryo_ here, will assist me with my work."

Instantly, Dee boiled over, "WHAT! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL – "

"Calm down, Laytner, it's only temporary, until I find a partner for Shuuichi. Show him around, teach him how things work around here. When I'm satisfied with his performance, I'll *sigh* give Ryo back…" He was heading towards the chestnut-haired guy now.

Beating the speed of light, Dee reached Ryo first and outstretched his arms, as if trying to keep out Berkeley from property. **HIS **property. "No can do! Why can't you be the one to show the newbie around? You're supposed to be the expert, he'll learn more from you! Besides – "

One of Berkeley's eyebrows shot up, "Besides what?"

"Er… Besides… we got a case we're working on! That's right, our case! And if I take a child – "

Ryo was currently sweatdropping at the two's bantering. They were always like this. _I wonder why…maybe it's because they're so alike._ His gaze traveled towards the newbie, whom no one seemed to want to take on. Shuuichi, or Minamino, in Japanese custom, was looking out the window, perhaps drowning out the voices. Head tilted towards the sunlight, the glare barely let Ryo see the heave the young man gave out. A flash of the scene at the church made Ryo open his mouth to speak, "I'll show him around, sir."

The duo immediately stopped. Looking at each other, they screamed, "No way! Laytner (from Rose)/Berkeley (from Dee) will take care of him!"

"You two are being rude. For now, you can handle the case on your own, Dee."

"BUT – "

The door suddenly opened, cutting off further arguments. Drake ran in, panting, "Yo, Ryo, Dee! Bad news! It's the priest, he was – "

Not needing any more words, the four in the room ran to the parking lot.

Tbc…

* * *

So, what do you think? Did I get their characteristics right? Aggh!!!!!!!!!

Am in a slump, need help!!!! ;_;


End file.
